This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have developed the MMS instrument that combines Raman, diffuse reflectance and intrinsic fluorescence spectroscopy modalities. Our previous results obtained from two clinical instruments that provide information on Raman and combination of diffuse reflectance and intrinsic fluorescence spectroscopies, respectively, have allowed us to diagnose normal, fibrocystic change, fibroadenoma and infiltrating ductal carcinoma lesions with high sensitivity and specificity. In the new clinical ex vivo study spectral information from all three modalities will be collected from the same site of the freshly excised breast tissue via multimodal front-viewing probe. This study will be conducted in the pathology suite in the University Hospitals-Case medical center within half an hour of excision during partial and whole mastectomy.